Yes, Master
by fandomly-inclined
Summary: AU. Malec fanfic. Magnus Bane has a new slave and has ways of keeping him in check, whether he likes it or not. Rated M. This is my first story and im not that good of a writer, but enjoy.


Alec Lightwood sat there, with chains binding his wrists to the bedpost keeping him there until he was needed by his master, Magnus Bane. Most of the time he was rather brutal. It wasnt because he was mad, but mostly because he was sadistic. As as wrong it sounds Alec loved it.

Thats why Magnus liked Alec, he didn't mind when Magnus was having his way with him. He could've used anything he wanted on Alec, whips, chains, even vibrators, and Alec wouldn't say anything about it or protest.

So today wasn't any different for Alec or Magnus when walked in and eyed Alec up and down. Sometimes, Alec was scared that one day he wouldn't enjoy what Magnus was doing to him, an he hoped that day was not today.

"Strip" Magnus ordered, not that Alec had much to wear but the sparkly hotpants that was given to him by Magnus.

As he was taking off his shorts, Magnus was going through his dresser looking for lube, and a vibrator. After he found them, he set them on the dresser beside the bed and got on top of Alec, stradling his thighs. Magnus started to kiss Alec slowly and passionatly.

_He hasn't ever kissed me like this before,_ Alec thought. _Maybe he's trying something different._

Magnus had moved from Alec's lips to his left ear, gently biting at the earlobe then kissing around his jaw to Alec's right ear. Alec never felt someone be so gentle with him, and he loved this new feeling.

"Oh God", Alec moaned as he felt Magnus' hot, wet tongue on his neck. When Magnus began to grind his growing erection on Alec's member.

"M-Magnus", he gasped. usually when the had sex it was just " Suck my dick " then Magnus would fuck him, but this time it seemed like Magnus wanted to savor Alec and Alec began to wonder if Magnus was going to let him go and this was his way of saying goodbye.

Magnus would get lower every time he kissed Alec. _He would never do that. _Alec thought, but boy, was he wrong because only a second later he felt Magnus' warm, wet mouth around him.

"Aaah... oh goodness yes", Alec moaned as he threw is head back. Magnus took his time with Alec, starting at the tip, then slowly getting lower by swirling his tongue around Alec's cock sliding his tongue painfully slow over the slit. Alec grabbed a fistfull of Magnus's hair and moaned even only seemed to turn Magnus on even more and moaned around Alec's dick, sending vibrations on his member.

"Ngh... M-Magnus ooh", Magnus smirked and started humming around his cock. Then just as Alec was getting close, Magnus stopped and got up. _Did I do something wrong? _Alec thought. He was about to appologize, when Magnus started speaking.

"You turn me on so much, do you know that Alec ?" Alec just stared at Magnus with his mouth hanging slightly open. Magnus rolled off Alec's thighs and sat next to him. Then he started unbuttoning his pants, and he slipped his pants off along with his boxers in one swift motion.

"Do you know what I want to do everytime I think of you when you're not around ?", Magnus purred. Alec gulped and shook his head.

"I'll show you".

Before Alec could process what was happening, Magnus wrapped his own hand around his cock and started pumping up and down. Alec sat there, wide-eyed, and watched as his master continued pleasuring himself. The sight made Alec grow harder ( if that was even possible).

"Oh gosh... Alec", Alec's ear perked up when he heard Magnus moan his name and he just couldn't take it anymore. He rolled on top of Magnus and took his hand off his cock replacing it with his own. As Alec was doing this, he hadn't noticed that Magnus was reaching over to the dresser beside his bed, reaching for the lube and vibrator. Magnus popped open the cap and squirted some onto his hand, coating his index fingers, then pushing that finger into Alec's opening.

"Magnus!" Alec moaned as he easily found his sweet spot. They had done this so many times, that it didn't take him that long to find his sweet spot. Alec kept on pumping Magnus' cock and soon the room was filled with their moans and pleas. When Magnus thought that Alec was stretched out enough, he turned on the vibrator and shoved it into Alec.

"Ngh.. feels so good", Alec moaned. This turned Magnus on so much. The vibrator didn't stay in too long and Alec wimpered at the emptiness he felt when Magnus pulled it out of him. Magnus grabbed Alec by his hips and lowered his onto his achingly hard member. Alec almost screamed when he felt Magnus inside him and he loved it. He bounced up ad down on his cock while Magnus thrusted his hips up, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

"Alec... you're still as tight as a virgin, oh gosh". That was what Magnus loved about Alec, not matter how many times they did this, it still felt like it was the first time someone did this to him. Just when Alec thought it couldn't get any better, Magnus grabbed his neglected cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"M-Magnus, I-I'm g-gonna cum", Alec stuttered out, but Magnus put his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"Wait for me babe, I wanna cum with you" _Babe_ Alec thought _Magnus never gave me pet names before._ It was painfull for Alec to have to wait for Magnus to get there but he did.

"Ngh... I'm-I'm getting close Alec, oh gosh", His warning wasn't a second too late because right after he said that, he shot his load into Alec's ass, then Alec shot his onto Magnus's stomach as they both rode out their pleasure. Alec collapsed on Magnus's bare chest, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Why," he asked Magnus "Why were you so gentle with me today ?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms Alec. "Why shouldn't I be ?" he answered then kissed Alec's forehead. "Go to sleep, Alec, you must be tired after all of that".

"Yes, Master" Alec answered softly.

"You could call me Magnus", he said as helaid the blanket over both of them.

As Alec drifted to sleep he cought a few word that Magnus said. he wasn't sure if they were real, or if he imagined them.

"I love you, Alec.


End file.
